


Les Sorcières

by xviichapters



Series: Creatures of the Night [2]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), 여자친구 | GFriend (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, M/M, Minor Violence, Witches, idk why i did this i have a challenge to write ffs, mainly world building but a lot of stuff happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 22:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11564619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xviichapters/pseuds/xviichapters
Summary: The world is a mess of witches, hunters, hazy loyalties and dirty politics, but Joshua Hong will always bring out the best in vampire king Choi Seungcheol.





	Les Sorcières

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ripsabrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ripsabrina/gifts).



> Dear Sabrina,
> 
> Firstly, I would like to say _I'm sorry._ I know you wanted some sort of asshole-vampire-king-Seungcheol-gets-seduced-by-really hot-and-really-smooth-vampire-cutie-Joshua type thing but it just spiralled out of control and turned into this WORLD-BUILDING fic instead. It became a lot less Cheolsoo and a lot more something else :( But I'll definitely write you another one some day which can be the prequel to this one. Again, I'm sorry. But happy ~~belated~~ birthday. You're a cutie and I love you.
> 
> xx Aidah  
> 
> 
> **GLOSSARY BEFORE ANYONE BEGINS**
> 
> _**coven**_ : a group of vampires and or other species ruled over by a Vampire King or Queen  
>  _**children**_ : used by vampires in reference to vampires they turned or other vampires in their coven  
>  _**drones**_ : humans that serve vampire covens by willingly providing blood and partake in other servant duties; usually permanent to the household  
>  _**hive**_ : a vampire's place of residence  
>  _**humans**_ : (when used by vampires in reference to feeding) just snacks; interchangeable faces for when vampires want to taste new blood instead of their usual drones'
> 
> ****
> 
> ** **yes I did use some Gail Carriager vocabulary because the world she has created is beautiful and charming and the women in her books are the women I desire to be** **
> 
> ****  
> 

Vampire king Choi Seungcheol was known to be ruthless. He had lived for over ten thousand years and was rumoured to be descended from one of the original vampires. For a long time, many people – vampires, humans and other supernatural creatures alike – feared he would soon go mad from the years of walking the Earth alone. Every child he made would be quickly killed off when he got tired of them and the faces in his coven changed every few months. (Months were nothing in the supernatural world. A month is a second in their extensive lifetimes and Choi Seungcheol was playing in the _nanoseconds_.)

Seungcheol was taking too many humans and making too many children way too fast. There had even been plans to assassinate the vampire king, supported by both supernatural folk and humankind – he had become far too dangerous.

That is, until Hong Jisoo came into the picture.

Hong Jisoo, or Joshua Hong as he liked to be known, was an orphan boy abandoned by his missionary parents when the plague came and swept into his lungs.

“God knows what’s best,” they said, as they left the crying boy clawing at their arms wrapped in nothing but a thin sack and a cross necklace so he would be easily recognized when he got to heaven.

(Seungcheol tore the necklace off and threw it into the river before sinking his teeth into Joshua’s neck. God didn’t even have time to open heaven’s gates.)

Seungcheol had nursed Joshua, fed him and protected him the way he had never done for his other children.

For a time no one heard anything from the vampire king.

Until one day he returned to society with a beautiful incubus by his side who could bring to their knees any man or woman who so much as looked his way.

“My name is Joshua,” the pretty thing would reply to the hurried question whispered into his ears, their hot breaths ridiculously cool against his marble skin as they succumbed so easily to his charm, “I am the vampire king’s mate.”

That never stopped the humans from falling at his feet, willingly spilling their warm blood for the enchanting prince.

“My little seductress,” Seungcheol greets affectionately as he enters the room where Joshua had just finished feeding, the human stumbling slightly to the door. At the threshold, a drone meets her and escorts her away. “That was your fifth human this week. Have a good meal?”

Joshua swipes at the corner of his lips with his tongue and Seungcheol resists the urge to devour his entire mouth. His mate gets a little antsy after feeding and Seungcheol has experienced many years of cold shoulders to know he doesn’t enjoy it one bit.

“Don’t talk about my humans like that,” Joshua scolds, pretty pout gracing his lips. “You say it like they’re food.”

“But they _are_ food,” Seungcheol chuckles, coming to sit on the sofa with him. When Joshua gives a little nod he scoots closer and pulls the younger into his lap.

“Not in that way,” Joshua continues to argue, “Their _blood_ is food. Not them, themselves.”

“Technicalities,” Seungcheol murmurs, nuzzling his face into the crook of Joshua’s neck and taking a whiff of the younger’s characteristic vanilla and rose scent. It hasn’t changed, ever since they first met so many centuries ago in the wildflower fields of old France. They sit and Seungcheol lets his hands wander; down the front of his mate’s chest, sliding across his legs, then up the side of his hips. Joshua just sighs into the touch, calmed by Seungcheol’s ministrations. (Joshua also gets very drowsy after feeding.)

Suddenly there is a knock on the door and Joshua groans.

“Make them go away,” he whines, curling into the elder and burying his face into his chest. “Stay here with me, I want to nap.”

Seungcheol just chuckles, petting Joshua’s hair for another few minutes. It was Jeonghan at the door – he could smell it – and he knew Joshua could too. The High Drone would never interrupt either of them after a feeding unless it was important business. So as much as he liked cuddling up with his beautiful partner, Seungcheol knew he would understand, picking Joshua up and tucking him into the mass of pillows and blankets on the bed even as the younger grumbled and whined.

Seungcheol comes to the door just as Jeonghan raises his hand for another knock.

Seungcheol lifts a brow. “Two knocks in a span of a few minutes? Is it really _that_ urgent?”

Jeonghan’s face is impassive. “Human witches have come asking for our protection.”

Seungcheol turns grim. “Show them to me.”

 

Seungcheol’s manor is large. It’s more of a castle, really, with its hundreds of rooms and twisting stairs, corridors within corridors and countless secret passages. It has to be to house the seven vampires currently in his coven (including Joshua and himself), each with their own harem of humans. Though the humans don’t stay over for more than a few days, they each had their own feeding rooms unless their vampire decided to feed somewhere else. The coven’s six permanent drones also have their own private chambers with two kitchens, a dining room, a sitting room and bathrooms furnished. (The company of vampires, though exciting, can at times be incredibly draining – both literally and figuratively.)

At the heart of the manor is the great hall, which doubles up as a throne room for when the vampire king holds court or receives guests.

The first thing he notices when he sees them is how _young_ they are.

Very young, and very scared. The oldest is probably one or two years younger than Jeonghan but that's nothing to Seungcheol. They might as well all have been the same age.

Still, the witches must be very brave, coming into a vampire’s lair with dried blood on their cuts and their clothes in tatters. (Or very stupid, Seungcheol decided.)

Seungcheol settles onto his throne and Jeonghan comes to stand on his left – the rightful place of the High Drone.

He turns his gaze to the girl in the middle. She looks back at him with wide, frightened eyes but at least she doesn’t look away.

“Well?” Seungcheol drawls, “Are you not going to greet me?”

The girls scramble to their feet but the smallest (and the most hurt) falls before she can even get halfway up. She cries out in pain, muffling her sob in her hand but Seungcheol merely looks back at them, unyielding. The other vampires in the room, seeing their king not doing anything, follow his example.

The other two turn to Seungcheol and give a low curtsy. At least they have manners.

“Greetings, Vampire King Seungcheol,” the girl says, gaze fixed on the ground, “My name is Choi Yuna and we are witches from the Glass Bead clan.” Her voice catches. “We are all that’s left of it. We come seeking protection from the hunters from the North.”

Seungcheol purses his lips, contemplating her words. “Look at me.”

The girl snaps up to look at the fearsome king.

“Why did you choose to come here?”

“We thought– We heard that King Seungcheol is merciful.”

Seungcheol scoffed incredulously. “And who did you hear _that_ from?”

A look flickered between the other two witches. The blonde-haired girl – the one who wasn’t crumpled on the floor – tugs at the Yuna’s skirt but she ignores it, swatting the hand away. Seungcheol watches all this with mild disinterest.

Yuna swallows, trying again. “Please, great Vampire King, I beg for your mercy. Me and my sisters, we’ve travelled far, and we’re hurt and tired so if you could spare us, just a day to rest–”

But Seungcheol has heard enough. He was in no mood for human pleadings, piteous as they were and would much rather return to his bedchambers where he knew his sweet partner would be waiting. Humans, the ones with a dash of special talents especially, always believed they deserved more than they were given in the world and though he found it admirable sometimes, today it was merely an annoyance.

With a bored flick of his hands, he orders the girls to be dismissed.

“No, please!” Yuna cries, as two drones started to push them out of the throne room, “Please King Seungcheol! _Please_ , they’ll kill us! They’re ruthless. Have mercy!”

The girls were sobbing, the one on the floor so weak she could only hit lightly as a drone picks her up from the ground and moves towards the main doors.

Seungcheol turns around and was about to retreat into the shadowed hallways when he finds Joshua blocking his way. The other vampire wore a disappointed look on his features.

“Joshua–” Seungcheol starts, bewildered.

The younger sweeps past him, climbing up the steps to the throne. His voice echoed out around the room. “Bring the girls back here, please.”

The drones stop and everyone turns their eyes to the prince. Seungcheol had come back, looking just as confused as the rest of them.

Joshua’s focus, however, remains on the three girls. When they’re brought back before him, he smiles at them.

“Are you three hurt?” None of the girls is brave enough to speak up this time. Joshua waits patiently as they nudged each other, willing someone to answer. In the end, Yuna becomes their mouthpiece yet again.

 “Y-yes. We were running away from the witch hunters in Forest Blink but–” She drops her eyes. “They ambushed us while we were asleep. Yerin fought with one of them and barely escaped, while a hunter shot an arrow through Eunha’s calf. We tried to heal it as best as we could, but…”

Joshua observes the messily wrapped bandage around the girl’s right leg.

“Were you guys doing anything wrong?” he questions. Witch hunters rarely go on hunts unless a witch steps out of line. It was a niche profession and humans usually took it up only as a part-time job. Not many witches turn rogue these days.

“No!” Yuna says passionately, “We were just living quietly in the winter forest and they just–”

She has to bury her face in her hands. She must have been very weak because despite her earlier show of bravery, she crumples to her knees now in front of the Vampire King and Prince.

Joshua’s eyes soften, watching her. He walks down the throne steps carefully, so as not to scare the witches. Then he tucks a piece of hair behind her ear and lifts her chin up.

“Choi Yuna,” he says slowly, noting the girl’s wide, innocent eyes, pretty lips and pale skin, even though it is currently streaked with dirt and mud. “There is another reason isn’t there, that the three of you came here instead of the other covens or one of the wolf packs.”

She hesitates, enthralled by the vampire’s sparkling eyes. “Answer me,” Joshua says, all the while tracing the girl’s sharp jaw and the line of her neck that curved prettily due to the angle. He flicks his tongue out when the girl swallows.

It felt like there was no one in the room but the two of them.

“Y-yes,” Yuna chokes out finally.

Joshua smirks, letting go of her chin. “You’re a drone, aren’t you? Of one of our vampires?”

“Y-yes.” The tears spring from her eyes. Due to shame or fear, Joshua wasn’t sure, but judging by the gasps of shock from her two sisters, it was the former.

Of course, Joshua already knows who the girl is. He just wants the words to fall from her own two lips.

“Who’s your vampire, sweetie?”

She drops her head, hiding her face as the sound of her sniffles fill the room. Her hands ball up in fists in her skirt. Everyone else waits with bated breath, a little shocked. None of them have seen this drone before. It wasn’t uncommon for a vampire to feed outside of the house but it was simply courtesy to introduce a new drone to the household at least once, so no two vampires will accidentally share the same drone. (Vampires could get rather territorial over their humans.)

His children buzz amongst themselves, curiosity getting the better of their usually cool demeanour.

“Come on sweetie,” Joshua prods, “Us vampires might have all of eternity but you and your sisters certainly don’t.”

“Lee Seokmin,” she finally gasps. “Seokmin is my vampire and I am his drone.”

Shouts of disbelief echo around them but Joshua only smiles triumphantly. “Good girl,” he murmurs, patting her head, “Don’t worry anymore now, we’ll take care of you.”

Behind him, Seungcheol yells. “Get Lee Seokmin!”

 

“How did you know?” Seungcheol asks when they were tucked into bed that morning, sunlight only just peeking between the curtains. Vampires didn’t need sleep but they enjoyed some semblance of time passing so they followed supernatural hours, sleeping in the day and waking after twilight.

“How did I know what?” Jisoo replies, snuggling into the older vampire.

“You know what I’m talking about. That girl Yuna, and Seokmin.” Jisoo has his face buried into the crook of the elder’s shoulder, breath pattering across his skin.

Seungcheol pokes him in the side when he wouldn’t answer.

“Ow!” Joshua pouts. “Stop it!”

“Not until you tell me.”

Joshua giggles. “And why should I? I’m disappointed in you Cheol, not knowing about your own children.”

“Don’t say that.” Now it’s Seungcheol’s turn to pout. “You know I don’t notice this kind of thing. That’s what _you’re_ here for.”

“Really? Is that all?” Joshua pretends to be offended but there is a teasing light in his eyes. Seungcheol steals a kiss from his lips.

“Of course not. You’re here to give me cuddle and kisses and lots of attention.” He pauses. “But also to keep an eye on the kids in the way I cannot. It would’ve been disastrous if I turned her away only to have Seokmin find out.”

Joshua hums. “They seemed pretty close.”

“Very close.” Seungcheol draws absentminded lines down the younger’s back. “Do you think they’re lovers?”

“Definitely, if how protective he was of her was any indication.”

“Why didn’t he tell us?” Seungcheol looks down worriedly at his mate. “Does he not trust us?”

The thought of one of his children not trusting him reminds Seungcheol too much of dark times, of days before Joshua when he had been a terrible king, a cruel monster, and Joshua has to scratch his head a little to calm him down.

“I’m sure it’s because of the witch’s pride. She didn’t want to reveal that she knew Seokmin even after you threatened to kick them out.”

Seungcheol purses his lips. “I hope you’re right.”

“You know I’m right.”

Seungcheol sighs, turning on his side, back against Joshua chest. The younger vampire is smaller than he is but in fact broader so it wasn’t difficult for him to wrap his arms around the vampire king.

“So, what are we going to do when the witch hunters come knocking at our door?” Joshua asks his voice sending vibrations down Seungcheol’s spine.

“I don’t know should I be the big scary king and chase them away, or should you play the siren and lure them in?”

There’s a glimmer of mischief in the other vampires eyes. “Whichever’s more fun.”

Seungcheol laughs. “The siren it is.”

 

The hunters don’t come until two weeks later. The witches have settled down since they first came and proved to be a useful addition to the vampire coven. They helped the drones heal much faster so the vampires could cut down on the number of humans coming and going, and they were very useful in erasing the humans’ memories. Seungcheol wondered why he never thought to have witches in is coven until he realized witches were never fans of vampires and vice versa.

Seungcheol was supposedly away on a hunt when the visitors came.

Joshua happily took his place on the throne.

“Prince, what are you doing?” Jeonghan asks curiously, noting his unique seating position. Actually, Joshua was less sitting and more _sprawling_ over the throne seat, both legs over one arm of the chair and his back against the other, head hanging upside down letting all the blood rush to his head.

The prince gave him a wink. “It’s part of the plan, Hannie.”

Jeonghan decides not to question the vampire.

When the witch hunters were allowed to enter the throne room they found the vampire prince popping grapes into his mouth without a care in the world.

“Took you long enough,” he sighs, sitting up, turning to face them. “We were starting to wonder when you would take the witches off our hands.”

Jeonghan raises a brow at this but didn’t say a word. There must be a reason why Joshua had requested no audience today.

The witch hunters seem surprised but flattered.

“We came as quickly as possible, Prince,” the hunter, a woman, bows graciously. In fact, they were all female, dressed in dark clothes with many pockets that no doubt hid sharp weapons.

“Rise,” he calls to her, “State your name and position.”

“My name is Jennie of the northern witch hunters. I’m the leader of this group.”

Joshua smiles slowly and he knows they trust him already. He walks down the steps and stands in front of the girl. He extends a hand. “Pleasure to meet you, Jennie. I’m Joshua the Vampire Prince.”

She takes his hand and they shake on it.

There’s a spark in Joshua’s eyes but he’s quick to conceal it. He turns to the other two flanking her. “And they are?”

“Rose and Lisa, my first and second in command respectively.” They too, take his extended hand.

Joshua nods, walking a circle around them. This isn’t unusual court behaviour, especially since they were three, somewhat hostile, travellers who have come unannounced into a vampire’s hive. The hunters let him inspect them.

“I smell another but I cannot see her,” his eyes glint as he raises his lips in a dangerous smile. “It is a her, isn’t it?”

The witch hunters bristle. Joshua’s smile only widens. “Come on now Jennie. You cannot get what you desire if you hide things from the coven.”

The three girls share a look before seeming to come to a consensus.

“ _Revelare.”_

There’s a sound of heavy cloak hitting the floor and where there was once empty space between the three girls a fourth hunter looked back angrily at him.

Joshua raises a brow. “Witch hunters who use witch magic?”

“There’s no law against it,” the new girl bristles. “We only hunt dark witches anyway.”

“Quiet, Jisoo,” Jennie snaps. Joshua perks at this.

“Jisoo?” he muses turning to the girl. “I see we share the same name.”

The girl frowns. “Thankfully that is all we share.”

“Jisoo!” Jennie scolds. The girl only scowls harder, crossing her arms over her chest. Joshua is surprised but keeps a calm expression, holding a hand out towards her. “Well, it seems we may have got off on the wrong foot. My name is Joshua, or Jisoo.”

She looks at the hand then flicks her eyes away. “I do not shake hands with vampires.”

The other three hunters step back like she slapped them. It certainly felt that way for Joshua.

 “Jisoo!” Jennie hisses, “The good prince is willing to hand us over the witches if we play nice. So _play nice_.”

Jisoo’s eyes flash. “No.”

Before Jennie can say anything Joshua had flipped the stubborn girl around so that she faces him. Her eyes flash with anger and she struggles against his hold but there is little a human can do against a vampire’s strength.

“You will realize, Jisoo,” Joshua begins, voice ice cold, “That refusing a vampire’s cordiality is quite improper.” He squeezes the girl’s shoulder, hard, and she stops squirming. “We like to know that we’re respected, do you understand?”

The other three women freeze.

Joshua doesn’t even realize he had stopped smiling, lips dangerously close to the girl’s throat. It's just what vampires do when they get angry – they lose track of what their body does. He looks back up and quirks his lips, stepping back to the throne.

He leans lazily against the seat, waiting as the hunters slowly regained their bearings.

“You see, I don’t think I want to give you the witches anymore,” Joshua  drawls, “They’ve been quite useful and your stubborn hunter has been rather rude to me.”

Jennie falls to one knee at that, bowing low. “I am deeply apologetic my prince. She is the oldest amongst us four but has the least experienced. She has had a bad history with vampires covens and rather untrusting of the supernatural variety in general. We beseech your understanding in the matter.”

“Oh, I’ve come across my fair share of vampire haters. I just wonder why you would bring her if she’s going to be rude to me in my own home.”

Jennie couldn’t say anything to that.

Joshua fidgets in his seat, leaning forward to lean his arms on his knees. “Tell me, why do you want the witches so much?”

The hunters share a look.

“We have reasons,” Jennie hedges.

Joshua raises a brow. “If you are properly trained witch hunters, you should now we vampires don’t like being kept in the dark.”

“With all due respect sir,” Jennie says gritting her teeth, “I am not at liberty to say.”

Joshua merely hums. He turns to Jeonghan who as always has an impassive face on. “What do you think Jeonghan? Should I let them have the witches?”

“With all due respect sir,” Jeonghan deadpans, “I am not at liberty to say.”

Joshua bursts out laughing. He laughs until it isn’t funny anymore and Jeonghan actually cracks a smile. Joshua turns to the hunters but they don’t share the same mirth as him. He sighs. “Jennie, as much as I would love to see dark witches punished for their wrongdoings, these witches you want so badly don’t seem to have done anything wrong.”

Her eyes narrowed. “Have you been talking to them?”

Joshua frowns. “What’s with the sudden hostility?”

But Jennie is done playing games. “You never planned on giving them to us, did you?”

“You’re not actual witch hunters, are you?” The break in Rose’s expression is all the confirmation he needs. Joshua grins wickedly. “I didn’t think so.”

With a flick of his fingers wind begins whipping through the room, obscuring the hunters’ vision and causing them to back into each other. It is all the witches doing, of course, Eunha watching everything through a glass ball from the safety of her room, but it feels gleeful to look like he was in control.

“Don’t worry!” Jennie yells over the whipping wind, “They can’t hurt us!”

Just then there’s a crackle of electricity and Lisa yelps, pulling her hand back. Her entire ring finger is black and burnt and an ugly scar coils up her arm.

Jennie’s jaw drops. “But how–”

Joshua’s sly grin only widens. “Are you looking for this?”

He holds up four glass charms – a heart, a clover, a teardrop, and a rose – each containing a single drop of blood from the respective hunters. It is a protection charm and without them, the hunters are practically defenceless.

Jennie’s eyes widen. “How did you–”

Joshua continues to smirk but doesn’t say anything. He walks down the steps, almost lazily and stands in front of Lisa. He places a cold palm on her cheek and the girl stiffens under his touch. Then, faster than a flicker, almost too fast if they weren’t paying attention, Joshua runs his hand to her throat, pressing a pressure point there and she falls asleep. Not a heartbeat later he’s pressing the same spot again and she’s awake, blinking at the sudden gazes on her.

“What?” Lisa asks, confused.

Joshua only laughs, brandishing the item he pickpocketed from her merely seconds ago.

“Hey, that’s mine!” Lisa yells.

“I know.”  Joshua skips back to the throne, grinning wickedly. “Neat trick isn’t it? I had to be fast, but, it worked in the end.”

The blood drains from the hunters' faces. It doesn’t seem like they would be getting out of this alive. If Joshua wasn’t so excited in showing off his cleverness, he might’ve seen what was coming next. But alas Joshua can get distracted sometimes (and fun like this only comes once in a while), so he doesn’t notice the flick of Jisoo’s hand and the arrow that goes sailing towards the only other person in the room.

Too fast the doors swing open and a blur comes rushing through. Seungcheol is suddenly standing in front of Jeonghan, the poison-tipped arrow less than an inch from the human’s heart.

Joshua’s no longer smiling now.

He flips back to the women and suddenly the room is cold. Icy cold. White, hot anger turns his whole body rigid and Jisoo visibly flinches from the sudden change. Seungcheol scowls at the four hunters, something dark and equally menacing burning in his eyes.

“One _does not_ ,” Joshua bites out, voice dripping with venom, “threaten the coven’s high drone,” he takes a step forward and Jisoo takes one back, “and expect to _live_.”

There’s a sickening crack and the girl is no more.

It takes a second for the others to react but it’s a second too long. Joshua breaks their necks as quickly and easily as he did Jisoo’s and then they’re all sprawled on the floor, arranged in some sort of macabre diamond, eyes dead and gone.

“It’s a shame,” Joshua says, licking his lips slowly, “The children would have had fun playing with these four. This one would’ve made a wonderful drone.” At that Jisoo leans down to caress Rose’s neck. “She seemed like she could sing.”

“The witches would not have liked that,” Seungcheol says, coming to stand by his mate. They stood on the centre of the circle, looking down at the four girls. “Their hearts are still beating though. The children may still enjoy it. Don’t you think, Hannie?”

But when both vampires looked up to their favourite drone, the man was paralysed with fear, white as a sheet and standing on unsteady legs.

Seungcheol steps to his side and Jeonghan crumbles against him.

“Oh Hannie,” Seungcheol murmurs, petting his hair as shivers wreck through his body, “Are you okay? Was Joshua too scary?”

Joshua too moves to the boy, cupping his cheeks. “I’m sorry Hannie. You know I couldn’t let the four go. You understand I would never do that to you or the other drones, yes?”

“I-I understand,” Jeonghan says. But he refuses to meet their eyes and shrugs from their touches. “May I… May I be excused?”

“Of course, Hannie,” Seungcheol says softly.

After the drone leaves the room, still shaking slightly, Joshua walks into the vampire king’s arms. “Do you think he’ll be okay?”

“He’ll be fine,” Seungcheol says, but he isn’t very sure himself.

They leave the four girls in the throne room and send the nearest drone they could find (Chan, a young favourite of Seungkwan and Vernon) to inform the other vampires in the house of the feast that was there for them. Four whole bodies for them to suck dry. Then they let the drones have the day off since their children would be sated from the hunters’ blood.

The witches come to them and gift them with charms and other magic presents to show their gratitude for protecting them. Even Seokmin comes, following in Yuna’s shadow, to thank the king and prince for their help. Seungcheol cuffs the boy lightly, chiding him about keeping things from the coven _yet again_ but lets them go.

“You know this isn’t the end right?” Joshua says that night, as they lay in the hot bath together, steam clouding the room. They could see each other perfectly fine however and Joshua continues massaging the shampoo into his partner’s hair. “Those hunters came from something bigger and they’re going to come for us soon enough.”

“I know,” Seungcheol says simply. “But Shua, hasn’t it been so long?”

Joshua grins. He knows what the elder means. It has been a long time since anything’s… happened. Maybe it was time to stick their fingers into a few pies again.

“You do have a reputation to uphold,” Joshua agrees.

Seungcheol smirks. “Ruthless vampire king Choi Seungcheol.”

“Well you were until I tamed you.”

The older nips him playfully on the arm. Joshua laughs. “Don’t be smart now,” Seungcheol warns.

“My big, scary creature of the night,” Joshua continues to tease, “Did they know how easily you fell for my kisses?”

“I’m warning you, Joshua Hong.” Seungcheol reaches above to grab onto his hands and stop them from moving. Joshua leans down to murmur into his ears. “Or what will you do, oh scary vampire king?”

In a flash he pulls Joshua onto his lap, straddling his hips. Seungcheol sucks a bruise into the hollow of his neck and Joshua moans.

“We’ll see.”

**Author's Note:**

> I will definitely continue writing this after I finish my other chaptered fic.


End file.
